AIW Prologue ver
by Allora22701
Summary: What happened when Ai first came to Wonderland and met our merry crew? Read to find out! A.I.W. Stands for Ai in Wonderland. There is also a vampire version and a popstar version if you want to read.


**Disclaimer: I do not own J/C/HnKnA.**

**i have been amazed! This awesome author has these amazing stories, but so few reviews! **

**Sometimes, I really do wonder... **

**Anyways, enjoy my story! **

* * *

I woke up to someone screaming like an idiot.

Which I probably shouldn't be saying because, as I said before I died, I also am an idiot.  
"Is this heaven?" I asked sleepily, rubbing my eyes.

"If it was heaven than I don't think I would exist, you w****."

"Don't judge me," I snapped back, now wide awake. "I don't even know you."

The only one who swears like that is...

"Black, don't insult her like that, she's my best friend!" I saw Alice retort, an angry expression on her face.

I have never been so happy to see someone in my entire life.

We did that happy reunion slow motion thing, and we both started crying.

"Why are those damn idiots crying!?"

"It's called tears of joy, Black," White (I presume) said dryly.

"Hate to break up a *********** reunion, but we have a bigger problem at hand..." Black smirked, looking pleased and contradicting his words entirely.

"Oh, yeah, oh yeah, OH YEAH!" Alice burst out.

Fumbling through her bag and cursing lightly, she brought out a mirror.

She gestured for me to take it, and puzzled, I looked into it, and in shock, I almost dropped it. My face hadn't changed, but my hair had turned raven black and my eyes were a dark violet.

"What the **** did you do to me!?" I yelled at Black, smashing the mirror on his head.

"That hurts you ****** *****!" "Alice, what happened to me?!" I yelled, already forgetting Black.

"I accidentally gave you a potion that changes your hair color and eye color.. Permanently."

"Alice, CURSE YOU!" "If you weren't a fellow Homosapien, then you would be dead!"

As weird as it seems, I like'd the ability to blend in to the shadows, unnoticed by any passerby. I was seen on the outside as regular, and sometimes, I like to believe that was true.

But on the inside, I was far from it.

Regular people crave the light and heat. I stay comfortable in the darkness, and the cold has always felt better than the heat.

"Has she drunk the potion yet, s***?"

"It amazes me that you can call people such names so calmly." Alice comments sarcastically.

"What can I say?" Black smirks. "It's a natural born talent." Cue deadpan.

"How can I get my colors back!?" I started shaking Alice wildly.

"Why do you need your original hair and eye colors back so badly *****?"

Black, who was as sharp as I had guessed in the book, struck the bulls eye.

"W-well, i-it's sorta p-personal..." Black narrowed his eyes and started probing my mind for answers.

I guess Quin Rose missed the fact that the Jokers could also read minds... Pushing up a wall as fast as I could, I steeled my defenses mentally, and Black couldn't do anything against it.

I probably shouldn't let them know that I actually already knew everything about this world. Black was probably suspicious of me, but he was suspicious of everyone, so no one would probably notice.

"So um, Ai, welcome to Wonderland! I know you probably think I'm crazy and everything, but I'm not, really, so-"

"Alice, you're blabbering." Black and I deadpan.

"So this is-" "I already know who he is, Alice." Black's eyes narrowed, and tapped his foot, looking for an explanation.

"You mentioned his name earlier, remember? He's Black, right?"

"Don't be so racist Ai!"Faking a gasp, we both fell into giggles.

"Hey Black, is there a cabin that's far away from people around here?"

"Yeah, it's pretty much stocked with supplies and some money as well. Why?"

"I'll move in there until I can go home."

That was a lie.

I wanted to stay here for as long as possible, and that meant distancing myself from the other role holders.

"But, there are so many other places that you could go to! Like the Clover Tower, or the Hatters Mansion, or the Hearts Castle or the Amusement Park! And the role holders aren't bad, they're just extremely violent! And-"

"Alice, you're blabbering again. And you know that I like to be left alone." Alice's face darkened considerably, understanding the situation.

My family died because I fell I love with the wrong person. And plus, I don't trust anyone but Alice.

All the role holders were boys except for Vivaldi. And boys were the worst of the worst.

I didn't swear never to love again or something else really silly, because I knew that love is completely unpredictable.

After getting directions from White Joker, I headed of to the cottage with Alice. After cleaning up a bit, she left, saying she had an appointment with Gray Ringmarc.

She had explained everything to me that I already knew, so I didn't have to fake anything anymore. Flopping down on the small couch, I sighed in relief.

I wondered who had that beautiful voice, and it was a mystery yet to be solved.

Busying myself to keep away from depressing thoughts, I was currently the happiest person in the world. Away from that depressing reality and equally depressing school!

It's not like I hated it or anything, but I damn well like Wonderland better! After a night of sorting and cleaning, I cooked myself a hamburger and fell asleep.

* * *

**So, how was it for my second chapter? Yes, Ai did know about it and had read the manga before, if you're wondering. **

**I have at least 3 more chapters already written out, and I'm just waiting for the reviews to pop out. **

**See ya later gator,**

**The suddenly Australian Allora chan **


End file.
